Danny X Brian
by FusionFictiom
Summary: sex


"So you two are dating? Weird, I never thought you would do someting like this honestly." Israel said who was another member of FusionCity.

"Yeah. I never thought I would do this also. But hey here I am, dating Brian." Danny said.

"This is great news Danny, really it is, but why are we calling each other?"

Danny rubbed his head. "I don't know. You called me. Anyway talk to you later, bye." Danny quickly hung up. He fell back on his bed. He looked at his phone debating if he should call hid boyfriend or not. The thought of having a boyfriend made him feel...wrong and strang. But he didn't care. Something about this felt good to him and he wasn't going to let it go easily. Danny's phone began to ring. "Hello."

"Sup sexy. Wanna do something fun?" Brian asked over the phone.

Danny rubbed his butt. "This isn't a call is it?"

"What a booty call?" Brian laughed. "No, I don't even do those to you."

Danny had a sigh of relief. "Thank god. My butt is still sore from the other day."

"Yeah, that's hot. Anyway wanna go to a party with me?"

"Oh, I don't know Brian. Parties are not really my thing."

Brian sighed loudly. "Ok. Well in that case wanna come over? Watch Netflix, chill on the couch, feel sorry for ourselves."a

Danny laughed a bit. "Sure thing Brian. Well let me get ready then."

"Okay then. Bye man." Brian hunged up.

Danny got up and changed his close. He put on a dark red button up shirt and loose jeans. "Okay." Danny looked at himself he was nervous for some reason. "I'm going to tell him." he said to himself.

Danny was walking up to Brian's doorstep. Before he knocked Brian swung to door open. "Hey dude. You are an hour early."

"Oh I'm sorry." Danny said.

Brian grabbed his hand and brought Danny inside. "It's fine. Just mean I get to have more time with you." Brian looked Danny up and down. "Shall we take a seat?"

Brian and Danny sat down together. Brian got a box. "So where are your parents.

"Out. Won't be back till next week." Brian place his hand on Danny's knee.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for this?"

Brian reach over grabbed Danny's other leg and pulled it over. Danny follow the motions and ended up kneeing overtop of Brian's lap. "Well I don't see you stopping me."

"Because I don't want to." Danny began to kiss Brian. He then lean over and began to nibble on Brian's neck.

Brian push him off and stood up. He turn Danny around and bent him over the couch. "Are you ready?" Brian said dropping his pants.

"Yes." Brian proceeded to take Danny's pants off. Brian rubbed Danny's butt for a bit before inserting himself in. Danny let a out small groan of pleasure. He loved the felling of Brian being inside him. Brian put his hands on Danny's shoulders and begban going in deeper. Danny began to moan louder. He could tell Brian was teasing him and not hitting his g-spot on purpose. It didn't matter though it just made the climax even better.

Brian pulled out and sat down. Danny slowly got on top of him and began to ride Brian. Danny started of slow and steady. Then we quickly began to speed up. Brian put his hands right under both of Danny's cheeks to push him up allowing him to slam down and Brian even harder. Danny kept on going. Brian couldn't hold himself in. "Danny wait slow down. If you don't." Brian didn't finish his sentence. Danny slowed down and twisted his butt a bit and began again. He put his hands on Brian's shoulder. Brian was breathing heavily. Danny speed up one more time. Danny began moaning loudly as his oragasm came to a complete stop. Brian let out a shout and Danny could feel warmth explode inside of him. "Danny i am so sorry. I didn't mean to"

Danny kissed Brian. "It's okay. I wanted this."

Brian just smiled. "You find new ways to blow my mind everyday." He began to kiss and suck on Danny's neck.

"Oh Brian. I need to tell you something. Can you stop real quick?" Danny asked.

Brian stopped. "Sure thing. What is it?"

"It's about our relationship."

Brian looked at Danny's near naked body. All he was wearing was his red unbuttom shirt. "Yeah let's get cleaned up and then talk about this sensative topic."

Danny looked at himself. "Oh yeah. We should huh?"


End file.
